esspfandomcom-20200213-history
Adriee Ricoy
'''Adrienna Ricoy, '''better recognized and known as Adriee Ricoy is former president of East Side Spirit and Pride and is now a current member of the ESSP Board of Directors. She was president for two consecutive years, and under her leadership, the East Side Spirit and Pride Club began to emerge as a notable organization in East Los Angeles College. Early Life and Education Ms. Ricoy was born and raised in East Los Angeles. The youngest of six children, she was raised in a bilingual, Mexican-American household. As a result of her hybrid background, she is both fluent in English and Spanish. She is also a proud mother of one son of five years, Andrew Van Abel, and is currently engaged to Bill Van Abel. A graduate of Schurr High School, Ms. Ricoy began attending East Los Angeles College during the fall semester of 2008. As a result of her intelligence and gift with language, she was able to immediately place into English 101, College Composition. Like most ordinary students, she registered for the English class that would suit her schedule; however, she was fortunate to register for the section taught by Dennis Sanchez, a distinguished professor and renowned author. During this time, Professor Sanchez began to advertise his club, East Side Spirit and Pride, to the students of his English 101 class, and Ms. Ricoy was captivated by the prospect of being involved in a noble organization on campus. Beginning of her Involvement East Side Spirit and Pride routinely hosted tours to various universities in order to enlighten students concerning their possibilities for higher education and their innate potential to achieve maximum success and felicity. Ms. Ricoy was drawn to the club by the prospect of being introduced to prestigious universities and to learn more about the sundry options available to her. Presidency However, from a mere participant, Adrienna rapidly began to increase her involvement by being a more active, subordinate member. Nonetheless, within a short interval of time, the club's president unexpectedly recuse himself, leaving the position vacant. During the turmoil of an abrupt abdication, Ms. Ricoy, fueled by intrinsic determination, decided to accept to challenge to supersede him. The transition was by no means smooth, as the change had been sudden, and she was left without little counsel on leading a large group. Nonetheless, Ms. Ricoy, resourceful and unwavering, survived the turbulence and emerged triumphant. The club began to run in an organized fashion, and a new level of innovation was reached under her guidance. Beginning in the Fall of 2008, Adrienna became "captain of the ship," and she steered the club past the obstacles and gales. It is because she did not falter that the organization continued to grow and expand, rather than shrink and decline. During her presidency, she also interacted frequently with many English professors and has consequently developed close relationships with many of them, including Professor Patty Godinez. Chartering the Club One of the major changes that Ms. Ricoy made to the club during her presidency was giving the organization official registration and status with the Student Union of East Los Angeles College. For many semesters, the club had been deprived of the proper recognition of its existence because it had not followed through with the correct bureaucratic procedures necessary to achieve it. As a result, ESSP often underwent much chaos in locating a designated room where they could routine hold their meeting; it also never procured any funds or the license to hold fundraisers because the Associate Student Union did not grant permits to clubs that were not chartered. Ms. Ricoy understood the dilemma and resolved to amend the situation by chartering the club during the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year. In September, 2010, she immediately obtained the necessary paperwork, found candidates to serve as treasurer, secretary, delegate, etc., and produced the first East Side Spirit and Pride Constitution. As a consequence of the executive actions she took, the club was chartered during that year and has now been rechartered with ease. Every person in ESSP owes her for helping to bring the club out of obscurity and into the light of recognition. Post-Presidency After the fall 2010 semester, Ms. Ricoy completed her service to the club and was succeeded by Martin Chan. However, she continued to be a major player in the club; in conjunction with Guillermo Rangel, she became a major player in the inception of the ESSP Alumni Association. She also was a principal coordinator in East Side Spirit and Pride's 5th Annual Scholarship Dinner. During this event, she was recognized as President Emeritus for her prodigious contributions to the organization. As of this moment, she currently holds a seat on the ESSP Board of Directors, as one spot is reserved for every former president. We are extremely proud of her and dearly cherish her; she will always be remembered for her dedication. According to Adrienna, her relationship with the club and its members extends much more deeply than mere professionalism. She has also greatly benefited from her involvement, making it a harmonious symbiosis. In June, 2011, she graduated from East Los Angeles College with an Associate's Degree, a milestone on which she ponders with great pride. She is currently finishing the remnant of her classes and she hopes to transfer to CSUDH or CSU Fullerton for the 2012-2013 academic year. Category:ESSP Presidents Category:Student Contributors